Heridas de unión
by DualKeyblade
Summary: La historia comienza con un vacío gremio, un malhumorado Gajeel y una misión que parece demasiado fácil.


En este fanfic la historia comienza con Gajeel y Levy teniendo sentimientos algo fuertes el uno por el otro, ninguno quiere confesarlo, pero los hechos les delatan un poco, y con la ayuda de dos personajes acaban uniendo sus lazos.

Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

El gremio andaba muy silencioso aquella mañana, el equipo de Natsu estaba fuera de misión, por tanto no había peleas entre el Dragon Slayer de fuego y el mago de hielo. Solo se podía encontrar a Macao y Wakaba fumando en una parte del gremio, Reedus dibujando tranquilamente en su mundo y Mirajane en la barra como es habitual.

Ese día el Dragon Slayer de hierro, Gajeel Redfox, se había levantado de mal humor dado que llevaba un tiempo sin ver a alguien importante para él.

_-La enana lleva un tiempo sin aparecer, ¿le habrá pasado algo? _–Pensó el mago con un ligero sentimiento de preocupación.-

Pasó la mañana como un león enjaulado, dando vueltas por el gremio, tomando alguna que otra cerveza, esperando a que una pequeña figura hiciera su aparición por el gremio. Pero llegó la tarde y no apareció ella. El mago pensó que era inútil quedarse ahí sin hacer nada y se dirigió al tablón de misiones, cogió una que consistía en derrotar una manada Vulcan porque había demasiados en una montaña no muy lejana a la ciudad y tras decirle a Mirajane que se iba, por puro protocolo, se marchó.

-¡Gajeel, qué curioso encontrarte aquí! ¿A dónde vas? –Le dijo una grave voz familiar mientras caminaba.-

-A hacer una misión, Lily. –Respondió el mago al reconocer enseguida la voz de su compañero.-

-Voy contigo, justamente me dirigía al gremio para coger una, ¿qué pedido has cogido? –Preguntó el exceed curioso.-

-Una de apalizar monos de esos de la montaña, geehee. –Contestó el mago con un tono que derrochaba ganas de pelear.-

-Perfecto, un poco de ejercicio, geehee. –Soltó Lily con intención de imitar la risa de su compañero.-

Ambos caminaron charlando como siempre sobre temas de combate, magia, nuevas técnicas hasta que por fin alcanzaron la montaña, Lily subía elevándose con sus alas, pero Gajeel siempre quería hacerlo todo por su cuenta, de modo que escaló la montaña, aunque lo hizo sin problemas. Se adentraron en una caverna bastante mal iluminada, era el lugar perfecto para que los Vulcan incrementaran su número sin que los humanos lo notaran. Caminaron ambos en guardia a la espera de que un posible ataque les viniera de cualquier lado.

-Lily, mantente en guardia, pueden aparecer en cualquier lado. –Advirtió el Dragon Slayer a su compañero.-

-Tú deberías tener cuidado también. –Devolviéndole la advertencia el ya crecido exceed con su magia mientras blandía su espada.-

De pronto, incontables Vulcan cayeron de donde menos se lo esperaban, del techo de la caverna, empezando el combate con un ataque sorpresa por parte de las criaturas. Lily y Gajeel no tenían dificultades para vencerlos, al fin y al cabo solo eran unos simples Vulcan, pero había muchos, tal vez demasiados.

Una vez acabaron con todos bajaron la guardia, lo cual fue un error, ya que inmediatamente cayó una segunda oleada de monstruos del techo, tanto Gajeel como Lily recibieron algunos cuantos golpes, pero eso no les detuvo, continuaron luchando hasta que en un determinado momento…

-¡Aquí está todo despejado! –Gritó el Exceed, ya con su tamaño reducido.

Gajeel no respondía, se oían aún golpes metálicos impactando sobre los enemigos que aún no habían caído.

_Gah, si la enana estuviera aquí podría usar su magia para escribir "HOLE" y enterrarlos a todos bajo esta maldita montaña. _–Pensó el mago de hierro-

Sin embargo ese pensamiento fue su perdición, una vez entró Levy en su cabeza la lucha le costaba más, finalmente pudo terminar con todos los enemigos que su vista alcanzaba a ver, pero uno quedó escondido y aprovechando la distracción del mago, sumado a que ya bajó la guardia pensando que había acabado con todos, el Vulcan restante le propinó un poderoso puñetazo que el mago no vio venir, rompió una pared de la caverna y el Dragon Slayer comenzó a rodar montaña abajo sin control, llenándose de golpes y heridas causadas por las rocas afiladas de la montaña. Lily rápidamente reaccionó, volviendo al tamaño de combate, acabó con el Vulcan restante de un solo golpe y salió volando tras Gajeel con la esperanza de detener su caída. Lamentablemente cuando encontró a su compañero ya había detenido su trayecto y se encontraban al pie de la montaña, el Dragon Slayer estaba inconsciente, sangraba por casi todo su cuerpo, así que Lily lo cargó rápidamente hasta el gremio para que lo trataran en la enfermería.

-¡Gajeel! ¡Despierta, joder! –Rogó el exceed mientras volaba en dirección al gremio.- Mierda, mierda… ¡MIERDA GAJEEL!

Al poco rato llegó al gremio, donde todos los que estaban quedaron sorprendidos al ver al poderoso Gajeel en un estado lamentable. Fue atendido en la enfermería del gremio hasta que finalmente despertó con un dolor insoportable por su cuerpo, Lily estaba ahí sentado y al ver que por fin su compañero recobró la consciencia se levantó de un salto mostrando una tremenda alegría.

-¡Estás despierto por fin! Me tenías preocupado. –Dijo el exceed con tono serio, tras lo cual soltó un suspiro.-

-¿Qué narices ha pasado? –Preguntó el mago algo confuso.-

-Estábamos en la misión y un Vulcan oculto te pilló desprevenido, lo cual me extraña mucho, tú siempre estás en guardia. –Respondió el pequeño compañero.-

-Mierda… Bajé la guardia demasiado. –Comentó el mago con tono ligeramente desanimado.-

-¿Se puede saber en qué narices pensabas? –Preguntó seriamente Lily.-

-Bah, una cosa que llevaba toda la mañana rondando mi cabeza, no te importa a ti. –Soltó el mago maleducadamente.-

-Te conozco Gajeel, y sé perfectamente qué pasaba por tu cabeza, o mejor dicho, quién pasaba por tu cabeza. –Le respondió con un tono tranquilo.-

… Bah. –Se limitó a decir el Dragon Slayer sabiendo que su compañero ya había adivinado sus pensamientos.-

-Si estás preocupado por ella, ayer me enteré de que estaba resfriada, parece ser que lleva sin salir de su cuarto en Fairy Hills desde ayer, Lucy lo comentó ayer por el gremio para que no se preocuparan.

-Y a mí qué más me dará lo que le pase. –Mintió descaradamente, cosa que su compañero no creyó.-

-A mí no me la das, Gajeel Redfox, estás colado por esa chica y lo sabes. –Dijo Lily mientras se dirigía a la puerta con intención de marcharse.- Hasta luego Gajeel.

Tras esas palabras Lily cerró la puerta dejando solo a Gajeel en la enfermería del gremio, estaba tendido en una incómoda cama, unos vendajes cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo salvo una parte desde el hombro derecho hasta el pectoral del mismo lado, las piernas totalmente vendadas debido a los varios cortes que había sufrido durante la caída.

Gajeel pasó el resto de aquella tarde tirado en la cama, con el ánimo por los suelos, las palabras de su compañero, "estás colado por esa chica", no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza, sabía que era cierto, recordó que un par de días antes tuvo una charla con Lily sobre ella diciéndole que se lanzara si de verdad sentía algo por ella, que ella no le daría una negativa. Gajeel era uno de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, podría derrotar tropas de magos sin apenas alterar su respiración, pero esta pelea era distinta, era una pelea interna en la cual no sabía si confesar sus sentimientos por la maga peliazul o callarse y aguantar todo aquello.

Levy, por su parte, decidió que no quería estar más tiempo encerrada en su cuarto en Fairy Hills, se encontraba mucho mejor que el día anterior así que decidió levantarse de la cama, se dio una ducha relajante, y tras secarse su azulado pelo y vestirse, salió paseando alegremente hacia el gremio, caminaba con el pensamiento de ver a todos y que no se preocuparan de su resfriado, pero sobre todo tenía ganas de ver a un mago en concreto del gremio, quería saber si el que ocupa sus pensamientos, Gajeel Redfox, se había preocupado por ella, o si al menos se había enterado de su ligero catarro.

Al llegar al gremio la primera en correr hacia ella fue su gran amiga Lucy. Charlaron animadamente durante unos minutos hasta que Jet y Droy interrumpieron la conversación lanzándose a las piernas de Levy llorando preocupados y preguntando si ya se encontraba bien y diciendo que no debería levantarse de la cama tan pronto. Al notar a Levy ligeramente agobiada se levantaron y la dejaron algo más tranquila, Levy echó un vistazo al gremio pero no encontró a Gajeel.

-¿Está Gajeel fuera del gremio? –Preguntó al aire la joven peliazul con curiosidad.-

-He oído que está en la enfermería, ¡no es un HOMBRE! –Contestó Elfman gritando desde un banco cercano.-

_-¿E-en la enfermería? ¿Está herido? ¿Qué habrá pasado? _–Pensó la maga mientras se le aceleraba el pulso.-

Levy se sentó a leer intentando aparentar que no se preocupaba mucho por él, tosía de vez en cuando debido a que la cura a su resfriado fue reciente, pero enseguida se notó que no estaba leyendo realmente, pues no pasó una sola página en más de media hora, la noche comenzaba a echarse encima y Levy seguía pensando si ir a la enfermería o no ir, si el Dragon Slayer querría verla o no… Finalmente tomó una determinación, se levantó decidida y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería ignorando los comentarios que se oían por el gremio sobre ella y Gajeel al ver a la pequeña maga dirigirse a la enfermería. Llegó a la puerta, respiró profundamente y llamó dando un par de suaves golpecitos.

-¿H-hola? ¿Se puede pasar? –Preguntó tímidamente la pequeña maga peliazul.-

-Sí, entra. –Respondió secamente Gajeel.-

Al entrar la joven maga, Gajeel se quedó petrificado, no pensaba que sería ella, y menos a estas horas.

-Hola enana. –Saludó el mago con un tono algo más animado, posiblemente por la presencia de ella.-

-¿Q-qué te ha pasado Gajeel? –Preguntó la peliazul bastante preocupada al ver a Gajeel cubierto casi entero de vendas.-

-Una misión que no terminó demasiado bien, geehee. –Trató de bromear el Dragon Slayer.-

-No tiene gracia Gajeel, podrías haber acabado mal… -Respondió con un débil tono de voz.-

-Tranquila mujer, al final Lily consiguió traerme antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas.

-Menos mal, si te pasara algo… -Acabando la frase con un suspiro.-

Justo en ese momento Mirajane hacía aparición en la enfermería con un rollo de vendas, dispuesta a cambiarle el vendaje a Gajeel.

-¿Interrumpo algo Levy-chan? –Preguntó la albina con una sonrisa.-

-¡P-para nada Mira-san! –Respondió enseguida la maga peliazul nerviosa.-

-Es hora de cambiarle las vendas a Gajeel-san. –Dejó caer la maga de clase S como indirecta.-

-Bah, quiero largarme a casa. –Interrumpió la conversación Gajeel intentando ponerse en pie con dificultad.-

-¡C-cuidado Gajeel! –Exclamó la maga peliazul poniéndose a su lado para ayudarle a mantenerse.-

¡Decidido entonces! Levy-chan, acompañarás a Gajeel a su casa. –Dijo Mirajane dándole a Levy el rollo de vendas y acto seguido saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería.-

-Grr… Si no te gusta la idea me largo yo solo. –Soltó Gajeel cortantemente.-

-N-no Gajeel, te acompañaré, no puedes ir tú solo en este estado, pero me tendrás que ir dirigiendo, no sé dónde está tu casa.

-No hay problema, vamos enana. –Le respondió el mago a la pequeña.-

Salieron del gremio y comenzaron a caminar juntos, ella aguantaba uno de los fuertes brazos de él sobre sus hombros, se sentía feliz de poder estar con él y cuidarle, se sonrojaba solo con pensarlo. Por otro lado él padecía un dolor por todo el cuerpo terrible, aunque también se sentía feliz de que ella se preocupara por él y accediera a acompañarle a casa. Se tenían que detener a descansar a cada poco rato, ya que él no aguantaba la caminata del tirón debido al dolor de sus piernas y ella no podía sostener el peso de él sin por lo pequeña y débil que es.

Finalmente tras un largo trayecto con varias pausas, llegaron a la puerta de Gajeel. Gajeel pensaba que el cuarto estaría tan desordenado como siempre, pero al entrar se lo encontró tan ordenado como nunca, como si eso estuviera planeado de antes.

-¡Guau! Qué casa tan acogedora. –Exclamó la pequeña maga al entrar en la estancia.-

-Bah, tampoco estoy demasiado tiempo aquí, solo venimos Lily y yo para dormir y ya. –Contestó el Dragon Slayer quitándole importancia.- Ayúdame a llegar a la cama. –Ordenó el mago a la pequeña.-

-S-sí, claro. –Contestó la peliazul ayudándole a caminar hasta la cama.- ¿Lily no va a venir para cambiarte las vendas? –Preguntó la joven curiosa, pues si la respuesta era negativa tendría que hacerlo ella.-

-No tengo ni idea. –Respondió el herido mago.- Un momento… -Vio una nota que parecía de Lily y la leyó.- Parece que les encargaron a él y a Happy una misión secreta según pone aquí.

Pero esa no era la realidad, la nota que dejó Lily decía: "Gajeel, sé que cuando leas esto estarás con Levy en casa, así que no desperdicies la oportunidad que te hemos dado Mirajane y yo. PD: Si pregunta qué dice esta nota dile que estoy de misión secreta con Happy. " Gajeel se mordió la lengua para no comenzar a despotricar barbaridades contra el exceed y la maga de clase S y pensó en no decirle nada a Levy, pues en el fondo no le pareció tan mala idea.

-G-Gajeel, entonces t-tengo que cambiarte yo las vendas. –Comentó la joven maga con algo de vergüenza.-

-No queda otro remedio. –Contestó él haciéndose el duro.-

-B-bien, si te hago daño avísame ¿vale? –Dijo miedosamente mientras sacaba las vendas para hacer el cambio.-

Vale vale, lo que tú digas. –Respondió él quitándole importancia.-

Poco a poco Levy comenzó a quitar las vendas del torso del fuerte cuerpo del mago, según iba destapándole podía ver más su torso desnudo, lo cual aumentaba el nerviosismo de la maga y provocaba rubor en ella. Finalmente acabó de cambiar las vendas del torso del mago, y pasó a cambiar las de las piernas, cosa que era mucho más sencilla y donde el mago estaba menos dañado.

-Hmpf, una distracción y mira lo que pasa, ¿te das cuenta enana? –Reflexionó el mago en voz alta.-

-¿Distracción? Normalmente tú nunca te distraes en combate. –Afirmó la pequeña maga.-

-Supongo que todos tenemos un mal día, bah…

-¿Y en qué estabas pensando para distraerte así? –Preguntó ella curiosamente.-

_-En ti… _-Pensó el mago, pero no pudo reproducir en su boca esas palabras.- En… Gah, no es nada.

-E-entiendo. –Dijo ella quitándole importancia, pues no quería aparentar tanto interés en el Dragon Slayer.-

-Te lo contaré cuando sea el momento, no te preocupes. –Dijo revolviéndole el pelo con una sonrisa en la boca.-

Aquella sonrisa era la primera que Gajeel soltaba en todo el día, de hecho, era una sonrisa extraña en él, pues no era de superioridad frente a un rival, sino de felicidad. Finalmente tras cambiarle las vendas Gajeel se tumbó en la cama, con la intención de descansar, el día había sido duro y el camino a casa lo agotó increíblemente.

-C-creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. –Dijo la maga recogiendo sus cosas.-

-Es tarde para que una enana como tú vaya sola por las calles, puedes quedarte aquí. –Dijo el mago ya con los ojos cerrados.-

-¡Oye! –Dijo ofendida por el comentario.- Bueno, te lo agradezco. –Siguió, respondiendo su oferta.-

-Puedes dormir donde te apetezca. –Tras estas palabras el herido mago cayó en un profundo sueño.-

-D-de acuerdo. –Contestó al dormido mago.-

Levy observó la casa y para su asombro no había ningún sofá o sillón donde acomodarse, tenían un brasero con una mesa para sentarse en el suelo a comer ahí, una cómoda con la poca ropa que el mago tenía, uno de los cajones parecía ser la cama de Lily. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el Dragon Slayer se había movido hacia el borde de la cama, había espacio para que ella pudiera meterse ahí, de modo que no tuvo otro remedio. Sonrojada a más no poder se metió en la cama del mago intentando no despertarle, consiguió acomodarse y terminó por coger el sueño, ya quedando medio dormida encogió su cuerpo haciéndose una bolita y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Gajeel , donde finalmente se quedó dormida.

FIN.


End file.
